Glimpses Through Time
by Brovaries
Summary: A peek at Regina and Emma's relationship through time. There's no doubt Regina's a queen- but she just might need someone to help remove the 'evil' from her name. AU. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an AU involving Emma and Regina's relationship through time. It won't necessarily be consecutive. I know people get turned off by AUs, but this is just about two women who desperately need love (one more than the other), much like the show. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Jesus," Emma breathes after a particularly loud session of sex. Regina rolls off of her and does her best to minimize the pants that escape her mouth as her grip in Emma's curls loosens. Emma grins and sits up to watch her girlfriend (oh man, how great it feels to call her that) regain her composure. Regina shyly pulls the blanket over her legs and crosses her arms over her chest while sneaking glances at Emma. The blonde entangles her fingers from Regina's and scoots over so that she's practically back on top of her.

"That was nice," Emma quips. Regina licks her lips and slowly turns to her.

"Yes, dear. It was."

Emma doesn't really like how Regina can get so awkward after sex. You'd think after being _inside _someone a couple of times, there'd be some sort of familiarity afterwards. Emma gets so unbelievably turned on when Regina's nails scrape her back hard enough to draw blood or when she releases a guttural groan when Emma's face is between her thighs. It's so different from prim and proper Regina Mills. But some hugging would be nice, too. It's 11:30 at night and both women are sitting in the bed of Emma Swan's truck in the middle of a field. Emma's shifts to place her legs in Regina's lap because once she starts getting redressed, the night is soon to end and Emma doesn't want that. Not tonight. One hand is still in Regina's and the other hand is blindly reaching towards a six pack of beer behind her. She gestures the bottle to Regina's face and laughs when her mouth contorts into a haughty sneer.

"I know," she groans. "Sorry it's not freaking champagne, but I'm still not 21 so it's hard to find-"

"Does that bother you?"

"What? Sneaking alcohol around like a criminal? Not really. I get Greg to buy me some-"

"No. The age difference."

Emma raises an eyebrow because if she knows Regina, she knows some sort of heart to heart is coming on. Damn it, why does Regina have to be weird after sex? Then it just dawns on her.

It's only when they're out in the open.

Out in the world and nature is indulging in their vehicular sex. Perhaps it's the scent of wildflowers that causes Regina to delve into thoughts of the future and what ifs. Perhaps it's the ten seconds of rain that fall onto their noses and drip down to their shoulders that make Regina turn into an emotional sap. All Emma knows is that it never happens in bed. In Emma's bed, Regina is so _violent _but brutally sexy and she even brings her own gag because what if Granny got to hearing what was going on in the room above her? In Regina's home, she uses home field advantage and takes all the time she wants to admire Emma's body and when Emma turns bashful because Regina is tracing all sorts of shapes on her skin, her entire being tints a slight pink and that make Regina want her more. So she'll teasingly bite her ear and have her free hand roam past Emma's waistband.

And goddamn it, Regina is _loud_.

From the beginning to the end Regina cannot help but verbally express everything she feels. It gets to the point where the gags in Emma's room aren't enough and Emma has to pull her hair and run her nails down Regina's neck to get her over the top moans to minimize themselves into whimpers. And does Emma like it when Regina whimpers? Probably more than the act of sex itself. Just having her writhe beneath her and whine is enough to send her mind into space. And she wasn't always like that! She started off as so quiet, it was as if she'd get shot if someone heard her make a noise. Now Regina's an animal. Emma grins at the thought.

_Oh I'm going to-_

_You're gonna what, baby? _

_Don't you dare stop._

She just can't get over the _Please just do it _and the _now now now please _so it makes Emma feel like some sort of queen. She shouldn't let it get to her head. Regina's probably had fancy European lovers in her before. Right? And Emma smirks to herself. But Regina doesn't want any fancy European lover in her bed. She wants Emma Swan. Oh, it's definitely getting to her head.

It's just the fact that when they're in Regina's empty mansion...Regina's screams are ten billion decibels louder than they should be which mean that when it's all over, Regina's lips will graze Emma's as if kissing any harder might make them combust. Which it might, actually. Emma can't handle it when Regina is soft with her. As if she might break her. Man, does she love to cuddle. That's like Emma's favorite thing ever. And teasing her. Yep, that might just be her favorite thing ever.

Actually... instead of having Regina cry in response to Emma's teasing? Her favorite thing might just be when Regina falls asleep right in the middle of kissing her ear and her temple and Emma feels her breathing. It's so unbearably cute that Emma turns to stare at her for the rest of the night and when sleep tries to get a hold of her, she fights it off for as long as she can just to gaze at Regina's sleeping form.

But why can't it be that way now? They have great sex in their respective bedrooms, a field of grass and flowers shouldn't change that. Emma thinks about asking Regina. But she has to do it in a way that's both intellectual and endearing to get Regina to take her seriously. Maybe she'll make a PowerPoint and call it **Our Sex Life**. The first slide might talk about Emma's house. And how Regina is so cuddly and loud in Emma's bed. Then the next slide will be about how lazy and romantic Regina is in her own home. The last slide will explain that Regina acts like a stranger when they're in Emma's truck-she doesn't even kiss her. And when Emma tries, Regina will move her head to have the blonde's lips end up on her jaw or the base of her neck. Emma grins to herself. Maybe she'll make this a hands out project instead. Arts and crafts never seemed so fun.

Emma's eyebrows raise at the thought of scenery making Regina experience difficulties. Is it the truck? She's already explained to Regina that driving the faded, yellow rusty piece of metal with a motor twenty six miles out of town is the only option they have on the nights Regina wants to really belt it out. Regina lives alone so you'd think her room would be a perfect spot, but oh no, _Miss_ _I need new scenery _has to object. Emma tilts her head in thought. A motel every week might get expensive and there's nothing wrong with the truck so-

"Does the age difference between us bother you," Regina repeats. She says it like it's a command and not a question so it snaps Emma out of her rambling thoughts and she stares at the brunette for a split second before speaking, "No. Not at all! 19 is only four years away from 23. Plus, I'm into older women." Emma waggles her eyebrows at her at smiles when Regina exhales.

"Why? Feeling like a cougar?" Emma asks with a glint of humor in her voice.

Regina shrugs and takes this moment to stroke Emma's hand with her own.

"I know it might seem weird now, but trust me, four years is nothing. Imagine when you're forty-eight and I'm forty-four. That doesn't even seem like a difference, right?" Emma poses this idea to Regina and the brunette smiles.

"No, I guess not."

They're silent for a couple moments until Regina breaks it. "You see us together in our forties?"

Emma laughs. "Duh."

And Regina is so confused because she's never thought out that far. But in reality, Regina acts like she ponders about the future frequently when she's really terrified of it. And when Emma Swan makes the gesture that she'll be there for her decades down the line, the future doesn't seem so scary.

"Does it bother you that I'm so loud?" Damn it, just the question itself makes heat pool in between Emma's legs.

She grins. "No, it's hot."

"I really can't control it sometimes and I just-"

Emma cuts her off with a kiss because maybe if she keeps this going, she'll get to hear Regina scream again for the second time tonight. Regina bites her lip and pulls Emma's hand back into hers when Emma dares to move it down her thigh. Emma catches Regina's eyes and they just gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity before it's Emma turn to speak.

"I bet that when we're in our forties I'm still going to be able to make you scream my name. And all the neighbors will hear."

Regina shivers as the blonde reaches forward darts her tongue into the other woman's mouth. "Is that so?"

Emma moves her hands to Regina's sides and hoists the brunette onto her lap so that she's straddling her. Regina's face lights up and in an interesting turn of events, her mouth is on Emma's neck and trailing lower and lower until Regina meets that familiar pulse point. Soon enough, Emma's got one hand on her own breast and the other cupping Regina's back while she's planning the best route en orgasm.

Emma lets out a few uneven, jagged breaths and murmurs into Regina's neck.

"Yeah. But will you be able to make me scream out _your_ name?"

"I promise not to stop touching you until you do."

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed it! In the next chapter I'll go more into their backgrounds, ages, and how they came to be. **

**A review would be nice. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**'ello! Here's the second glimpse. As the chapters go on, you'll learn more about their pasts and their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Trigger warning for inappropriate sexual advances.**

* * *

"You realize we don't know anything about each other, right?"

Regina scoffs. "We know plenty about each other."

Emma raises an eyebrow and shifts onto her side. Regina is laying next to her in Emma's bed.

"Yeah? Tell me about my family and I'll tell you about yours," she offers.

Regina purses her lips and gazes around Emma's bedroom.

"We've come across a roadblock, dear," Regina admits after trying her damndest to come up with some obscure fact about Emma in order to surprise her. "I don't even think I know your birthday."

Emma sits up on the bed beside her girlfriend and grins. "Well we'll get to that another time. Right now I just want to learn about you."

Regina gives her a measly smile in response and can't help but melt at how excited she looks and how ready she is to dive into Regina's life. She shifts on the bed and licks her lips, confused on how she should start.

"Emma, it's late and I-"

"It's nine thirty, babe," Emma points out.

They sit in silence for the next few minutes and Regina's expression shifts from worried to questioning as she thinks about the repercussions this might have. They've been dating for quite some time now. Well, is it dating? Would you call sneaking around and having sex with the person you love at night while people think you're some- wait, is it love?

Emma suddenly becomes self conscious as the woman in front of her does the some (probably for different reasons, though.) and her expression turns serious.

"I think we should talk about what happened that night," Emma blurts. Ah, she might as well. She notices Regina roll her eyes and fall back onto the bed, raven hair splaying across the pillow. Emma takes a finger to her hair and begins to stroke it when she hears her ask, "What night?"

Good ol' Regina. Acting oblivious since 1990.

"The night of Ian West's party."

* * *

_Emma is grinning ear to ear when she spots Regina atop of the staircase. She's sitting there with a red cup in her hand with an expression that begs "oh please come talk to me"- at least, that's how Emma sees it. The blonde steadies herself against a pillar and glides through the sweaty teenagers who may or may not be on alcohol and ecstasy and slips up the stairs so quick, Regina is surprised to see her sitting next to her. _

_"Nice to see you here," Emma greets and they clink their red cups together as if they're at a five star restaurant with silky tablecloths. Regina rolls her eyes at the girl but can't help but express that she's secretly glad Emma's there. She was getting a bit too tired of the freshman crashing the party with their parents' vodka and hogging the bathroom just to take photos with a marble tub behind them. _

_"Same to you."_

_Emma can't handle it when there's awkward pauses so she taps Regina's knee with her own repeatedly until Regina does it back. "Is there something you need?" Regina questions, with her eyes peering at their legs, apparently now crossed together. _

_"I'd like you to dance with me!" Emma grins goofily and the sound that comes out of Regina is the most intriguing noise Emma's ever heard. It's actually the most beautiful noise she's ever heard, Emma admits to herself. _

_Regina's sudden 'yeah, right' laughter makes Emma guffaw and she's a little tipsy so she can't help it when she tilts her drink a little too much and beer comes sloshing out onto Regina's jeans. This causes both girls to laugh some more and if Regina said to herself she wasn't drunk before, she sure as hell is drunk now. Emma licks her lips when she sees Regina become self conscious of her own laugh (it's just about the cutest thing ever) and reaches out to hold her hand. A simple gesture, Emma thinks, until Regina pulls her hand away and abruptly stands up. _

_"I'm going to go wipe down my pants," she stumbles over the words much like Emma stumbles to get up from where they were sitting._

_"Um, oh, okay. Can I get you another drink?" Emma asks. "Have you ever tried vodka soaked gummy bears?" is what she squeezes out next as Regina is shifting farther from her to the opposite side of the hallway. _

_And Regina's struck by a pang of guilt because she sees Emma's attracted to her. Emma wants to hang out with her, ask her about her day, hold her hand, and Regina doesn't do that...stuff. She's doesn't do "crushes" or "love" or any emotional shit, much less with a woman! Regina glances down at her feet for a second and doesn't grimace when she notices her Prada flats are stained by Michelob. Emma grips the stair banister as she prepares to ascend back down the party floor and shoots Regina a grin._

_"I'll be right back," Emma says. _

_But when she does come right back, she doesn't see Regina anywhere on the hallway floor like before. So she walks into the bathroom and finds a couple making out and she shuts the door before heading into the first bedroom. The room is empty and only when Emma hears a loud thud against a wall is when she decides to head into the second bedroom, the last one at the end of the hallway, She flings the door open and the beer she's gripping so tightly instantly spills to the floor when she sees Daniel McIntyre on top of Regina with a cunning smile on his face. _

_Waves of insecurity, jealousy, and morality surge through her as she takes in Regina's dull expression. He has one hand on her left breast and the other hand cupping her ass so that he's right in between her legs. And when Daniel goads her to lay down onto the bed, Regina resists, claiming "No I'm too tired." This entire time Daniel-an oblivious idiot, it seems- doesn't know Emma's entered the room and he's eagerly dragging his lips down Regina's neck as Emma watches in pain. _

_"No problem, babe. We can do that later."_

_"Actually, I'm a bit too tired for any of this. Can I call you tomorrow?" Regina tries, but Daniel pulls back and cups her face with just enough force for her to realize that he's not in the mood to bargain. Emma watches a drip of sweat slip down Regina's temple and that's when she charges towards Daniel and knocks him to the floor. He lands harshly on his back and emits an 'oof!' when Emma stomps her foot on his chest. _

_"She said no, you asshole!" she screeches and scrambles to shield Regina. Both girls are breathing heavily as they watch the brown-haired male shift in order to make an attempt to get up._

_Daniel jerks onto his side and scrambles onto his feet before Emma can kick him down again. _

_"What the fuck?" he questions, while wiping his mouth of dirt and carpet burn. Emma races towards the taller male and grabs him by the collar to slam him against a dresser. His eyes, wild with anger, flare toward the blonde and he hastily shoves her off of him so that Emma trips back and knocks down Regina as well as they both meet the floor._

_"This is bullshit," he grumbles. Daniel grabs his jacket off the bed and doesn't hold back when he inhales a breath and spits on Emma's face. She grunts in response and before she can get up to continue the fight, Regina's hand is tightly clutching her forearm in a plea to just let it go. _

_"Emma, it's okay," she breathes._

_Daniel looks toward the brunette is disbelief and shoots Emma a venomous look. He wants to step closer to her, he wants to continue this and use his fists rather than palms to push each other down. But he paces backwards when he sees the soft look on Regina's face and how their hands are currently intertwined. He grimaces. _

_"Always knew you two were fucking dykes."_

* * *

"All you need to know is that you're my hero," Regina smiles up at her girlfriend. Emma isn't satisfied with the lack of detail or how Regina answered so fast. But Emma notes that it _is _late and since Regina rarely stays over, it's probably better to now cuddle instead of reminisce on past memories that may or may not be painful. When Regina's ready to talk about it, Emma will be there. But today is not that day.

"Daniel was your boyfriend, yeah?" Emma inquires as Regina glances around Emma's bedroom.

"Ex boyfriend."

"Damn straight," Emma asserts. Regina chuckles at the way she's so sure of herself and situates her body so that Emma can be the big spoon tonight. Regina just wants to sleep- her job has kept her awake and so has Emma's mouth but right now seems like a damn good time to fall asleep regardless of how tempting Emma's lips are. What happened at the party was horrendous, yes, but she's not quite ready to express to Emma the situation and how she felt about it. In fact, she was a bit confused at how in the two weeks after the incident they were 'dating' and not once did Emma bring it up until now. Regina's chest warms at the thought of Emma being chivalrous and not prodding into her life and she turns to face the blonde. Emma blushes when she feels Regina's eyes on her and decides to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before they fall into sleep within each other's arms.

"You know, I'll always protect you," Emma yawns quietly and Regina nods as both women are seconds away from drifting off to sleep.

"Oh darling, I know. As will I."

* * *

** Thank you for your time. A review would be nice; in fact, I'm taking requests. If there's any particular stage in their relationship that you'd like to see, let me know! (Unfortunately, I cannot write smut. Trust me- you don't want to see it.)**

**A review would be grand! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews and follows. I appreciate it. Thanks for stickin' it out with me through all the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I do hope that is not a deterrent. **

**I do not own OUAT.**

* * *

"I'm not gay."

That's about the thirteenth time Regina has said that in such a small amount of time. She's trying her damndest to wipe that smirk off of Emma's face as the blonde is carefully tracing circles in Regina's hand. They're both under the covers, shining in the afterglow of sweaty, teenage sex- well Emma's the teenager here (nineteen, to be exact) and Regina is the twenty-two year old who feels the need to act as if she's forty.

"I think what we just did was pretty gay, though," Emma pipes up.

"This is just one time."

"You said that, like, fifty times ago," Emma stares up at the ceiling, hoping not to start a confrontation. The ceiling fan is on a bit too fast, giving Emma goose bumps on her arms. She pulls her hands back from Regina's, places them on her thighs under the covers, and turns to look at her. A nervous grimace is plastered on the brunette's face and she looks so terrified, Emma's not sure if she should comfort her or run out of her own bedroom.

"It's okay, you know. I'm just teasing!" It's Emma's attempt to soothe her. Obviously, Regina's not comfortable with _this _predicament and it's Emma's job as...her girlfriend?...no, her fuckbuddy, to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Emma does want to keep this going, after all. It'd be a shame if Regina-the head coordinator, the woman who agreed to this damn secretive life-chickened out.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore," Regina whispers. She's staring directly at the ceiling fan, her blinks becoming synchronized with the fan's circles. She's anxiously toying with her fingers and biting her lip. And Emma almost dies right then and there because it's just about the cutest thing she's ever seen. Regina Mills is typically upright and put together with a "fuck you" attitude, and to see her revert into some sort of shy adolescent gives Emma all sorts of feelings.

"Babe-"

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Regina, it's all good. No one knows, okay? It's just between us two."

"That's just it. Don't you ever want to come out of the shadows? Are you tired of hiding with me?" she asks.

Emma sits straight up. "What happened to 'not telling a soul' and keeping this under wraps? As in, keeping this under covers by night and pretending we don't know each other during the day?"

Regina's quiet. Emma rolls her eyes. Apparently Regina doesn't know the concept of 'can't have your cake and eat it, too'.

"It hurt me. It hurt me a lot at first when you said you just wanted to fool around. I brushed that off my shoulders. I mean, who doesn't want sex with the hottest girl in this town? But when you ignored me that one day in public...it sort of sucked. You're the sort of woman who should be doted on, and not just in my bed, but in public, too," Emma peers at Regina and notices her a faint blush has crept onto her cheeks. She smirks and continues.

"It took me forever to get you to talk to me so when you proposed the idea...well only a fool would have turned it down. But I fucking hate seeing you leave my place at 3 in the morning. I hate it when you nudge me awake to make me leave your house before daylight. I'm tired of screwing around. I think..."

Regina's eyes widen and she stares so hard into Emma's gaze that if she breathes, she might die.

"I think I like you. _Like _you," Emma smiles. "And I don't wanna stop what we have. Do you?"

Instantaneously, Regina's hand is wrapped around Emma's wrist in a death grip. They're now both sitting in front of each other, knees touching and skin tingling. Regina doesn't talk for a while, and this baffles Emma to no end. Usually, Regina is so talkative that she has to shut her up with her mouth. She's usually speaking her mind about how impatient Emma is until Emma has to trail a hand down her pants- then the party gets started. And afterwards, Regina is tired with a lazy smile on her face, but not too comfortable because she doesn't let her guard down for anyone. Not even blonde girls with dirty mouths that play wonderful tricks.

Suddenly Regina clears her throat and pulls her hand away from Emma's. Her suspicions had been correct. Emma wants more than what Regina can give her.

"Yes," she murmurs. "It seems that our mutual romantic attraction has gotten in the way of our wanton needs getting met. It would be in our best interest to terminate this before it gets out of hand."

Emma's face darkens. If it's what Regina wants, she's most likely to get it no matter how hard Emma fights. "Yeah, yeah if that's what you want."

She nods.

Emma's eyes embarrassingly flicker from Regina's hard stare to the blanket tossed to the side several times. _So would it be wrong to suggest a goodbye fuck? _Emma grunts. _Shut up, Swan. This is serious. _It's typical that her mind would go straight to sex. She just doesn't want to hear Regina cut off their arrangement. Really? Just because Emma doesn't see fire in Regina's eyes anymore but a mysterious woman who has been hurt and probably has a story behind it doesn't mean that she's not in the right state of mind to have sex with her every night. Just because Emma's heart tingled those last couple times Regina screamed out her name doesn't mean that the arrangement has been compromised.

But whatever Regina suggests, Emma will go along. She just wants to make her content. If this is what's best, then she'll have to accept it.

Suddenly, Emma's eyes burn up with tears. She _can't_ accept it. Regina wanted her, ached for her. And for what? To toss it all away now? She just admitted she liked her. Minutes after she asserted that she wasn't gay. Emma scoffed.

"Tell me one thing before you go."

And Regina can't help but shift closer to the blonde when she hears the hurt in her voice. She has no plans of leaving tonight. She wants to spend this night selfishly in Emma's arms only to awake the next morning and face the world alone- like she always had. She wants to be stone cold. And she wouldn't be able to have that if Emma, a complicated woman, was there to muddle her feelings.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why didn't you ever let me kiss you?"

"I do recall your warm mouth roaming just about every inch of my body this past month."

"On the mouth," Emma clarifies. And when she catches Regina ready to look away from her, she reaches up and grabs her chin to gently face her.

And when Emma is sure that Regina won't be giving her an answer tonight after waiting patiently for exactly three and a half minutes, she snaps, "Fine. Let's just go to sleep. We'll say our goodbyes in the morning. Is that good enough for you, your fucking majesty?" Emma's not too sure of where that came from. She's not sure she wants to delve into that right now. Regina frowns at her attitude and does a mental sigh when Emma stands up, flicks the lamp off, and dips into the bed. She's far from Regina's side and wrapped in the blanket she's positive they'll fight over later tonight. Regina places a hand on Emma's shoulder and doesn't worry when Emma doesn't move. Emma just closes her eyes and pretends she can't feel Regina's touch.

"I didn't let you kiss my lips because that would have made it too real," Regina admits. "But now that I've made a mess of things...you're angry with me...I wish I would have let you kiss me at all hours of the day."

And that's response is enough for Emma to whip around and kiss Regina with all she's got. Tongues intertwine and the women each taste vanilla and strawberries. They scramble with hands in hair, hands on the small of their backs and nip each other so lightly, there's a faint taste of metal after their brief make out session. And both Emma and Regina have noticed it. Regina knew it when earlier this day tried to kiss her forehead and soothe her after explaining that she'd arrived late to Emma's house because she was stopped by a cop who proceeded to flirt with her. She knew that _that _was certainly not appropriate behavior. That was _girlfriend_ behavior. So she had to do what any strong-willed woman had to do at that point. She had drawn the line, Emma crossed it, and to avoid any hurt feelings she had to end it. She just couldn't string Emma along for the ride. That would have required pain and tears, and if there's anything Regina Mills knows about pain and tears, it's that no one should experience it more than necessary.

"Regina Mills, I want you to be my girlfriend. My official daytime and nighttime girlfriend. The woman I can show off and show how much I care for," Emma spills. "Mostly 'cause I want to kiss you at all hours of the day like you deserve."

Regina smiles at her, hair perfectly disheveled and eyes bright. She wants to kiss every pained expression she's ever placed on Emma's face. Emma wants to hold Regina's soft hands and replay her infectious laughter. It _is _time to stop; it's time to stop and enter a new phase. Neither woman is sure about entering a r_elationship_. All they know is that they each hold the key to a blissful existence.

Regina curls into Emma's form and rests her head atop the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm still not gay."

Emma rolls her eyes and kisses her temple. "I think you might be a little gay for me, though."

"Perhaps for you," Regina admits.

* * *

**I do believe their first date is next. :) A review would be pleasant! Thank you for your time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is more mature, so proceed with caution. Thank you guys for reading! Remember, these are like mini oneshots each chapter. I think now I'm going to delve into the future now. Less teenage type stuff. _**

**_I do not own OUAT. (But, damn, after that finale I wish I did because I'd have Swan Queen cuddling at all hours of the day on that damn ship!)_**

**_My apologies for mistakes. _**

* * *

_She is actually inside of her when she says it. Regina's right on the edge with Emma's hand so far down the brunette's jeans that she's actually shaking with anticipation. _

_"Regina," Emma murmurs._

_"Oh yes," Regina's breathing hitches and it's practically like she's on another planet because she can't even begin to remember how to breathe. Emma shakes her head. "No, Regina. I gotta ask you something."_

_And Regina's eyes snap wide open as she digs her fingernails deeper into Emma's skin. Emma doesn't stop, though. Their sweaty bodies continue to thrash together against the bathroom stall door. They need more space, Regina had whined. But Emma was opposed to taking up the handicap stall for sexy times due to moral reasons. This earned her a sarcastic roll of the eyes and a more insistent Regina._

_"Now? Can...it...wait?" Regina does her best to ensure that Emma doesn't think she's lost the ability to form coherent sentences. _

_"I would like to take you on a date," Emma states. She tries her best to sound official and in command, but fails once she sees Regina slowly coming off her high. She's shaking and her muscles are unclenching now as they break apart. _

_"Thank you for ruining my orgasm," Regina hisses. She's buttoning her blouse back up and smoothing her skirt. Then Emma notices Regina reach forward and zip Emma's jeans for her. Her eyebrows shoot up and she's now blushing redder than the red from the lines on Emma's back, professionally made by Regina's nails. The act itself is enough to prove that Regina cares about her. And that's true love, right? Someone else zipping up your fly for you? _

_"I think your orgasm turned out pretty damn good," Emma shoots back. She cups Regina's ass and presses her back against the stall door once again; Regina's sure they're about to go at it again. Emma doesn't kiss her like Regina thinks she will. Instead, she hooks a finger into Regina's mouth and instructs her to taste it. "Your orgasm tastes good, huh?" And Regina whimpers._

_After a second of pure carnal lust, both women are back to primping and adjusting their clothes. _

_"So, uh, did you hear me?"_

_"Hear you do what?"_

_"I, uh, want to take you out on a date."_

_"A date?" Regina's brows furrow at the thought. _

_"Yeah. Like to the movies or something."_

_ Regina snorts. _

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_Emma rolls her eyes. "It's just that...we always have sex and stuff. I want to do something nice for you to show how much I appreciate you. Not just as the chick I'm fucking, but you're a damn good friend too."_

_Before Regina has the chance to bruise Emma's soul, Emma takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze. _

_"Just think about it."_

* * *

Emma's hand wavers over the doorbell before she jams it into her front pocket. She feels so out of place here in Rutherford Hills. The houses are large enough to fit galaxies, Emma thinks. She gazes around at the BMWs and Benzes parked in just about every driveway (is that a requirement to live in this neighborhood?) and inhales the fresh, neatly trimmed grass and turns towards Regina's front door once again. This time, the door swings wide open without Emma even motioning for a knock.

"Uh, hey," she smiles once she sees Regina, dressed in white pants and blouse sporting a low neckline. Emma knows she did it on purpose- she's a breast girl, you see. Regina blinks and grabs the blonde's forearm before dragging her inside the house, mentally noting that if she doesn't help Emma move, she might just stand on the porch all day gawking and drooling at her form.

Emma sees marble in just about every corner of the home and as she stands in the foyer she becomes a bit more intimidated "You have a nice house," she blurts.

Regina ignores the compliment and starts off with a, "It's been fifteen minutes. I was upstairs in my room when I saw your truck pull in my driveway. Has anyone told you that gaudy yellow isn't suitable for a vehicle? Or anything really..."

"Yeah, I've been told."

"What took you so long to ring the doorbell?"

Emma shifts and eyes both of their hands intertwined together and brings them up to her mouth. She places a kiss on Regina's skin and watches her condescending expression switch to pleased.

"Just thinking about the best way to approach the girl I'm screwing because today she's about to experience the best date of her entire life," Emma expresses in the most honest manner. Regina snatches her hand away and leads the blonde further into the house. "Seems like you won't be screwing me much longer if you don't rectify this tardiness."

"Yes, mistress," Emma grins. Regina's being a hardass and she knows it. And Emma loves it.

"So this is your house?" Emma questions while peering at the collections of ballerina figurines next to a vase which she presumes costs more than her truck. "Do you live here alone?"

Now Emma is getting a massage from the leather recliner she's made herself familiar with. Regina sits across from her and gestures towards a glass of wine in her hand. Emma takes the glass and emits a low hum when the recliner starts pleasuring her lower back. "Can I buy this off you?"

Regina snorts. "Like you'd be able to afford it."

"Hey! You don't know that. I have plenty of money. Not as much as you but...money isn't everything."

A silence falls between them and Regina internally groans. She's horrible at this. She likes Emma, but she can't get too close. She wants to get close and then she off into massive bitch-mode and treats Emma like a child. She gets up off her couch and motions for Emma to get out of the chair so Regina can kiss her. And Emma lets her because she doesn't get to kiss Regina too often. Regina bans mouth to mouth contact during sex and it makes Emma curious as to why she's such a stickler about that. But right now it doesn't matter. They're kissing so deeply and Regina's blouse is already unbuttoned and Emma wants to fuck her on every surface of her house. But Regina pulls away, dark eyes boring into green ones, and instructs Emma to pause for a moment.

"Are you ready?" Regina inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"To take this upstairs? Hell yeah," Emma replies, breathless.

And Regina can't help but show off a small smile at the blonde's innocence.

"I believe I was supposed to be taken out on a date today."

"Oh yeah," Emma grins as she outstretches her left arm for Regina to grab. "Shall we?"

Regina nods.

* * *

Emma's yellow truck isn't the safest vehicle out there but it gets the job done. They are laying in the grass, hands brushed against each other's while Emma tells Regina her life story. She sits up on her elbow and grins at the brunette below her. Regina's not quite sure why she expected to see a faded red house with unkempt grass and a barred in windows. She was almost positive by the way Emma described her home life that she was living amongst critters. So it's not unusual when Regina mentally gawks at the handsome, 6ft James and homebody Mary Margaret. They are almost cartoonsy- their wrinkles barely show and their warm smiles make Regina want to move in with them right away. She blushes when Emma's father, James, intones that he was so glad to finally meet Regina and that he might as well call him "father in law" already. Mary Margaret places cookies on the counter as she and James take off into the office space to watch a documentary on some mythical land called Storybrooke. Emma immediately scarfs one down while Regina looks around at the trinkets and picture frames all around the living space. She's missed all of this, Regina thinks. She has spent her time upstairs (being snuck in through a window- curse double story houses) writhing around on the daughter of James and Mary Margaret. How quixotic.

"My parents are so annoying. Wanna come up to my room?" Emma grins.

"I'd rather not have sex while your parents are in the same house as us," Regina counters, swiping at the crumbs on Emma's face.

"We've done it before," Emma teases.

"You misled me to believe your parents weren't really parents."

"Aw come on, babe. Let me have this teenage angst."

Regina's torn for a second and then grabs Emma's hand as the blonde leads her through the backyard. And Regina can't contain her awestruck emotion when the two are facing large, green mountainous pastures.

"I wanna show you my favorite spot on the planet...other than your bed," Emma says, excitement coating her voice.

And that's how they end up in the grass. Emma had already set up a checkered blanket and picnic basket complete with a tailored Regina Mills meal and a cheeseburger for Emma.

"Do you like it?" Emma asks nervously.

"I love it," Regina asserts because she really does. She's glad to have finally met her parents and now they're sitting in the grass sharing the most romantic moment they've ever experienced during the course of the relationship. Regina glances over at Emma who is excitedly chomping down on her cheeseburger while Regina herself is daintily picking at the strawberries in her hand.

"Do you think we can do this again?" Regina asks, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma winks at her. "I've already planned our second date, babe."

* * *

**Hope it was a good read. Now that you've gotten a smidge of Emma's home life, we'll learn more about Regina's childhood and why she lives alone and all that fun stuff. I'm also going to stick in a chapter of how they met before I move further into adulthood.**

**Thank you for reading and a review would be swell. :)**


End file.
